


A Dumb Death

by TheUniqueLee



Series: KU Ship Oneshots and Oneoffs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom tones, Dry Humping, Gender neutral narrative of agender character, Lil calls their junk a dick, Lil uses She/They pronouns, Multi, threesome (male/female/agender)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: Joro finds out that Lil enjoys rougher play. Joro has fun with this revelation





	A Dumb Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is some original writing of a crackship between my oc Lil and my friend atinyhiccup's ocs ( found [Here](http://atinyhiccup.tumblr.com/tagged/Kit%20and%20Joro) on tumblr) Joro and Kit

It was a quiet day in Lil’s apartment. Kit was napping in the bedroom while Lil and Joro sat on the couch, Joro reading and Lil playing Shadow of Giantess Remastered. It was quiet and peaceful which is how most of their days were.

That was until Joro read a line she had to comment on.

“Oh, so you humans can be choked during sex too?”

Lil’s hand’s jumped causing her character to halt in their steps and be killed by the dragon beast that had been chasing. The death loading screen popped up, playing its ominous sounding music.

“Oh, that was a dumb death, Lil. What happened?” Joro asked her, looking from her book to the tv to Lil. Upon seeing Lil’s face though, Joro understood and grinned.

She quickly checked her page before shutting the book and putting it away under the sofa and then leaning into Lil who had yet to pick up their control again.

“Lil. Do you like being choked?”

Her answer was Lil ducking their head down, a blush forming across their dark brown skin. Joro brought her left hands up, letting one caress the exposed skin of Lil’s back while the other one played with the nape of their neck.

“Lil.” Joro pressed a bit more.

Lil looked away from Joro before nodding their head.

“Do you want my hands on you, Lil?” Lil quickly shook their head and confused Joro.

“Are you being shy?” Another shake and with that Joro moved back to sit on her heels and look at Lil properly.

“Lil? I need this explained then.”

A silence passed as Lil opened their mouth to speak before closing it before attempting again. Eventually, they took a breath and looked at Joro properly before flushing red and falling back onto the couch cushions. Dramatically throwing their arms over their face, hiding their eyes but not their blush from Joro gaze.

“Hand’s aren’t…right. Has to be…like leather.” Their voice was light, but enough that Joro would hear it clearly.

“Leather? Like your jacket?”

“Nn-no. Like a… like a belt. Or a co-collar. Something tight and not attached to a person. Hu- People’s hands make it…to real? But it’s not supposed to be real. So I-” they trailed off.

A silence settled between the two again before Lil heard Joro shifting around on the couch and tensed waiting for those familiar hands to grab them, which they did. Joro pulled Lil closer to herself, dragging them over the couple of couch cushions. Lil felt Joro’s hands grab their arms and pull Lil up but still, Lil kept their eye’s closed.

“Lil, open your eyes and see this please.”

Lil hesitated but the tone of Joro voice, the sickly sweet sound of the spider being turned on made Lil curious. They opened their eyes and felt their heart leap from their chest.

Between Joro top hands was a long thick thread of her web. Lil knew that Joro could make it. After month’s of living with each other and getting comfortable with one another Lil had learned much about their abilities. Hell, Lil had asked Joro to make webbing to use in the spider and fox plushes they had made for the two of them. But never had Lil seen Joro make it thicker.

Lil’s flush got deeper as they reached out to touch it, fingers shaking as they got closer to it. Joro allowed them to touch, trying hard not to laugh as they watched Lil’s fingers recoil back as if they were afraid she would make it sharp. Joro would never put Lil’s life in danger like that, she had grown too fond of the strange human.

“It won’t hurt you. Go on, grab hold. Try and pull it a bit.” The look of excitement on Lil’s face had been worth it.

Slowly Lil curled their hand around it, awed. It was much softer than leather, it gave much more give but it was thick enough and strong enough to be akin to rope. The idea of that silken material, wrapped around their throat sent a wave of heat through Lil’s body. The idea of Joro kissing them as one set her hands traveled along their body, while the other set held onto the web, tightening around-

Lil gently grabbed the set of hands and pushed them closer to their neck, until the strip of webbing was against the front of their throat and with a swallow they looked Joro in the eyes.

“Please.”

With that barely audible plea, Joro moved quickly, taking the webbing over Lil’s head to their neck to pull them into her, bringing their lips together in a feverish fit. Lil grabbed onto the front of Joro’s  pink hoodie, trying to hold their body up in some way as they adjusted their lower body. Once they were sufficiently straddling Joro’s leg they looked for some release, grinding against the hard part of Joro’s shin.

When Joro noticed the movement she quickly pulled Lil away to watch them find their own pleasure. There was something about being able to elicit such a response out of someone. To make them ready for you at a moment’s notice, to make them so desperate for release they would rut against you like a beast in heat.

Joro wrapped the web properly around Lil’s neck and basked in the gasp that left their throat before a well-pleased gurgle left right after. Joro used her other set of hands to grab the waistband of Lil’s boxer’s to bring them closer.

“There we go. Now I can I enjoy this a bit more as well.” And with that, she brought her mouth to Lil’s shoulder and bit down gently. She bit and kissed and licked the indentations, enjoying the marks she was putting on Lil, in clear view for anyone to see should Lil leave.

Joro looked up to see Lil, head thrown back and eyes closed, the absolute picture of ecstasy. Joro pulled a little tighter before letting it slack, causing Lil to open their eyes and look down.

“You stopped moving down here.” Joro told her, offering a soft smack to Lil’s ass. Lil flushed at the sound they made before grabbing onto Joro’s hoodie again and beginning their slow rocking against Joro’s thigh anew.

“I can feel you now. Can feel your little dick pressing so hard against me.”

Joro could feel the shivers run through Lil’s body. Could feel them grip her hoodie tighter as if grabbing it tightly would help them. Their panting grew and let a groan, low and throaty from their throat.

“Can’t.” Was all they said as they leaned forward, lips parted, wanting Joro’s to be there.

Joro complied. She took Lil’s bottom lip between her teeth before licking along it, taking away any sting she has instilled. There was something so nice about kissing with Lil. Most likely the fact that Lil just enjoyed kissing a lot. As if they thought there was no wrong way to kiss.

Joro leaned back and smiled smugly at the keening noise Lil made once their lips were parted and they were unable to close the distance. Not with Joro pulling on the webbing wrapped around their throat, lightly, but with enough force to drag Lil back until they were propped against Joro’s legs.

“ ‘Can’t’ what, Lil?” Lil swallowed, making the webbing bulge where their throat did, making Joro lick her lips at the sight.

“Can’t handle both. The…around my neck and the humiliation play.” Lil looked away, desperately wishing they had a big sweater or something to cover their face with as it blooms red with their embarrassment.

Joro, on the other hand, was processing what she had just been told. And once her brain properly caught up she smiled something wicked.

“You could cum just like this, couldn’t you? Rutting against my leg, my web around your throat pulling tighter and tighter reminding you what a slut you are the whole time. I wouldn’t even need to touch your little dick, you could just keep pressing it against me, humping my leg like some bitch in heat.”

The only response she got was Lil’s groan, loud and deep, as if the act would stop their body from shaking, would stop their hips from moving. Lil reached up pushed at Joro’s hands, trying to make them tighten the makeshift rope that was around their neck tighten again.

Instead, Joro used her other hands to bring Lil completely in her lap, their back against her legs with their legs on either side of Joro’s torso.

“Lean back over my knees.”

Lil unsure for a second before latching their foot into a hold that would support them before making sure Joro’s knees dug just right into their back keep them safe.

“Too much?” Joro asked her, hand’s coming to grab onto Lil’s binder.

“Nn. Different.”

“Ok, you’ll say if it’s too much?”

“Yeah. Like this too much to ruin it.”

“Good girl.” Joro rewarded them with a kiss on their stomach “Now, pat the space in front of you. That way Kit knows where to sit down.”

Lil shot forward as much as the web would allow them to look where Joro was looking and sure enough, there was a barely woke Kit, his hand still under his shirt, likely scratching at an itch before. But presently, he was frozen. Eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. He looked like he wanted to speak, to say anything but he also looked like he wanted to run away as quickly as possible.

Lil flushed to their ears once they realized exactly what Kit was seeing. Joro’s response to him standing there was to tighten the webbing, causing Lil to moan at the sudden snap around their neck.

“Come here and help.” Joro told him, her hands rolling Lil’s binder up some.

He walked a few steps forward, feeling his tail swish behind him while his ears twitched before stopping.

“I-I’m not joining this.” He told her.

“That’s fine, Lil and I are having fun by ourselves. But help me get her binder off. I don’t want to take my hands off the web. She enjoys it way too much.”

Kit sat down on the couch and placed his hands on the back of Lil’s binder, looked at Joro and on her signal tugged it up and over with her help. Joro deftly switched which hands held the strings and which held the binder while Kit made sure Lil’s hair wasn’t caught on the cloth. Lil, on the other hand, was just making sure they weren’t going to fall over.

Joro threw the faded purple binder off into the void as far as care and immediately brought her mouth down to the side of Lil’s breast. She gave a quick kiss and lick to the spot she wanted before bringing the soft flesh between her teeth and biting it.

“Are you biting her already?”

Joro left her teeth latched on for a moment longer enjoying the moans from Lil’s mouth before letting go and resting her head on Lil’s shoulder. Her chin placed right on top of the bite marks she had left earlier. It was a show to Kit more than anything.

“I thought you weren’t getting involved in this.”

Before either could say anything else Lil made a keening noise, a whine to let the two know that they were not in the mood for their fighting. Instead, they scooted closer to Joro again, and moved so they were straddling one leg before grabbing onto Kit and pulling him close to them.

Lil looked at Kit in the eye before he nodded, understanding, before turning to do the same with Joro, who nodded as well. A small smile on Lil’s lips they leaned forward and kissed Joro, soft and gentle, acknowledging the current mood.

Lil could feel Joro move her bottom set of arms, the top ones still holding onto the web wrapped around Lil’s throat. Though it was slackened now Lil had no doubts it would soon snap around, taut and tight again. Lil felt Kit’s hands on their inner thighs, his long fingers began digging into the soft sensitive flesh, while Joro’s now free hands came to play with Lil’s breasts. Her nimble fingers working over the light brown nipples and her hands squeezing and at times playfully digging into the soft flesh. Lil had a thing about their nails in their skin, not enough to break the skin, but enough for them to know that they had been played with.

Eventually, Joro’s lips left Lil’s and instead she dragged Kit closer so she could have his lips instead, lightly pushing Lil back to lean against his larger frame. While Lil watched them kiss they moved their hips attempting to get some friction against their dick.

Joro and Kit separated, Kit digging his face into Lil’s back as his fingers played with her thighs, ignoring the feeling of them grinding against his hardening cock. Joro on the other hand finally tightened the web again while looking at Lil’s face.

The sound of Lil’s gasp went straight to Kit’s cock who moaned in response and Joro smiled as she watched him bite down onto Lil’s shoulder, leaving Lil with matching marks on both shoulders. Joro liked that, both of them leaving marks on Lil. Marks everyone would see if Joro had anything to say about it.

Joro leaned forward and flicked her tongue against one of Lil’s nipples before taking it between her teeth, nibbling gently. Joro pulled the web a little more, listening Lil’s labored breath and gasps. She went to pull just a bit tighter, toeing the line she knew was there but instead, she watched as Lil’s body jerked and Lil threw their head back, a moan escaping their lips.

Confused Joro looked down and there was her answer. Kit had finally moved on from just touching Lil’s  thighs to getting his hands under into their boxers. She wondered.

“Is Kit touching your little dick, Lil?”

Lil sped up their hips, all but fucking themself on Kit’s fingers and Joro’s thigh. She could feel their nails in her skin, through the hoodie and shirt she had.

“Or maybe he’s fingering your hole. Hmm? Can he feel how wet you are? How you were rutting against me earlier. You got wet enough I could feel you on my leg. You’ve soaked your boxers by now.”

“Joro. Joro.” Was her response.

Joro enjoyed the breathy moans of Lil chanting her name, begging her. But it wasn’t just Lil right now.

“Kit. Hand.”

Kit looked at her, confused, before it clicked. He swallowed and took one of his hands from Lil, bring his slick covered fingers up. Joro ignored the whine that left Lil and instead ran her tongue up Kit’s fingers. She loved hearing his breath hitch and once she was satisfied she took two of his fingers in her mouth, licking them clean before letting them go with a pop.

She could see him shift forward, most likely grinding against Lil. Perfect.

“I wonder Lil. How tight would you feel on Kit right now? Would you squeeze him? I bet every time I tighten this-” a pull on the web that prompted Lil into grinding against Kit more, trying in anyway to find release. “- I bet you would squeeze around his cock. Trying so hard to get him to go deeper. Trying to get him to hit that spot you need.

And while you’re on him I’d be on you. Sucking these-” a pinch to Lil’s nipples. “- or maybe I’d take your little dick in my mouth. I could suck on you and lick where you two connect. I could add my fingers next to his cock, stretch you some more. I could join him. Can you imagine it, me thrusting into you with him, rubbing against his cock, both of us fucking you until you’re screaming for us.”

“Fuck Joro.” Kit groaned under his breath into Lil’s back. Joro watched his tail move and his ears twitch. Good. Just what she wanted, both of them worked up.

Lil’s whole body was pulled tight and tensed. They were close. Joro wondered if it was the erotic asphyxiation play, the dirty talk, Kit’s fingers or a combination of all three. Then she realized at the moment she didn’t actually care.

“Would you scream for us, Lil? Would you beg us to fuck you as you bounce on our dicks? Beg us to fill you up as you play with yourself? Can you imagine it, bouncing up and down, our dicks making you so full? You’d kiss Kit. He’d stick his tongue on yours, you like that.

When we finish, have you take him in your mouth. You could be his cock slut for a while. All stretched and well fucked, your legs would shake and you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself up but you would lean forward anyway. You’d take him all the way down, his head hitting the back of your throat.”

Joro paused to listen to Kit curse and swear and groan. His fingers moved faster matching to the fevered pace of Lil’s hips. Joro watched his hips as he rutted against Lil’s ass. He hadn’t even removed his pants or underwear.

Joro’s name was still a chant on Lil’s lips.

“Or maybe he would take you in his mouth. He could suck your little dick until it’s too much, until you’re begging us to let you cum. Or maybe after us both fucking you at once, Kit will fuck you while I fuck him.”

Their groans echoed through the room.

“Do you like that idea? Kit fucking you while I fuck him. It would be like me fucking you through him wouldn’t it? Of course, I’d still have the web around your neck, pulling it tighter and tighter. Listening to him moan as you try and milk him for what he’s worth. And then-”

“FUCK!”

“AHHH!”

Joro stopped talking to watch, a smile on her face.

Kit’s panting was louder as he breathed onto Lil’s back, spent. Slowly he moved his shaking hands from inside Lil’s shorts before falling back to lay on the couch. Lil, on the other hand, was limp as they quivered. Joro let the webbing go, letting it fall completely slack for the first time she had wrapped it around Lil’s neck. Slowly, she lowered Lil down, so that they were laying on top of Kit.

Lil looked at Joro for a minute, eyes lidded over in lust before turning their head to look Kit. They gave a kiss to the underside of Kit’s jaw, small and sweet. Kit tilted his head down and kissed them back. Gentle nips at each other’s lips, the two were too spent to do much else.

Once Kit was done, or when he thought Lil was satisfied he flopped his head down again. Lil had different ideas. They grabbed Kit’s wrists and brought his hands to their face before darting their tongue out and cleaning themself from his fingers.

The act caused Kit to groan and thrust his hips a little. He opened his eyes to watch Joro pull her pink hoodie off over her head.

“Now come on you two. We aren’t done yet.”


End file.
